1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing device, method, and program and, more specifically, to information processing device, method, and program that enables easy search of any desired channel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent diversification of television broadcasting systems, the number of channels available for viewing has been increased. Such an increase of the number of channels indeed provides a user a wide choice of programs, however, there is also a difficulty in finding his or her desired channel through frequent channel change, i.e., zapping, or through the use of EPG (Electronic Program Guide).
As a solution of such a difficulty, there is a technology of displaying a list of channels that are often tuned. The channels are those entered after being classified into categories that are previously provided, and the channels displayed in the list for any user-selected category are size-reduced videos or displayed by name. As an example, refer to Patent Document 1 (JP-A-10-136276).
There is another technology of classifying channels into three hierarchies of category, i.e., first to third levels, based on category information overlaid on program information. The hierarchies of category are changed with varying speed for channel tuning in response to the operation of a jog-shuttle of a remote controller, and videos of channels found in any selected category are selected and displayed through sequential channel tuning. As an example, refer to Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2001-45391).